SomeDay
by RedCrash
Summary: jika Ikki pergi dan mungkin tak kembali...apa yang akan dipikirkan Ringo Noyamono
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Seeyou...

Ini adalah fic pertamaku,,jadi kalau ada yang salah tolong dimaklumi yah...thanks

.,.,.,.Wuuuuuusssshh.,.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk dan menatap taman bermain lamanya, yang merupakan taman kenangannya.,.,.,

Gadis itu terlihat murung ,sangat murung dan sedih ,memikirkan sesuatu yang ada dibenaknya

"Ikki.,.,mengapa kau belum juga pulang?.,ini sudah satu tahun .,kau tahu?" katanya dengan lirih

Tiba tiba terdengar suara panggilan yang dikenalinya dari belakang tempat dia duduk...

"Ringo?.,"gadis itu(Ringo) pun menoleh .

,"Simca?" dengan tampangnya yang agak kaget.,.,.,.,.,

Sunyi senyap.,

"jadi..sudah satu tahun ya.," kata Simca memecah kesunyian.,

."...",Ringo tak menjawab ,.,

"apa kau selalu memikirkannya seperti ini?... setiap hari?.,"tanyanya lagi.,.

"..." Ringo tak menjawab lagi .,.

"hey Ringo! .,"mencoba membangunkan Ringo dari lamunannya "Ringo!.,"

"ah., ya,ada apa?".,kaget.,

"Kau ini., ., .," senyap beberapa saat .,

"aku sangat mengerti...dan.,., tau kau selalu memikirkannya,,aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama.,.,tapi seberapa keras aku memikirkannya ,dia tidak akan kembali !.,Ikki tidak akan kembali.,hiks " katanya dengan sedikit teriakan dan meneteskan air mata sebagai tanda bahwa dia juga merasakan kepedihan yang sangat dalam sama seperti Ringo.

"Simca.,"ucap Ringo pelan dengan menatapi Simca yang meneteskan air mata. "aku .,. ingat saat terakhir kami bicara., ".,kata Ringo dengan menggali ingatannya untuk mengingat satu tahun yang lalu.

FLASHBACK

Drap.,drap.,drap., suara orang berlari dengan terburu buru di tengah keramaian sekolah mencari sesuatu dan akhirnya menemukannya.,.,

"Ringo .,hey,Ringo" dengan menepuk bahu Ringo

Ringo menoleh "ada apa Ikki?.,"

"Ini...,ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.," katanya dengan sedikit agak lelah karena berlari tadi...

"ya .,katakan saja"., balas Ringo dengan menawarkan segelas minuman pada Ikki

"Emm...terima kasih" setelah meminumnya Ikki melanjutkan pembicaraan " tapi...maksudku .,Berdua.," .,.

"Oh..,baiklah.," Ringo pun mengikuti Ikki di taman bermain mereka sewaktu kecil karena jarak taman itu sangat dekat.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Ikki ?" tanya Ringo dengan sedikit heran diwajahnya..

"aku.,., akan pergi bersama ., .,.katanya, kalau aku mau ikut ., dia bisa mengajakku bersamanya ...,yaah..aku juga sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Rika-nee,Mikan,dan Ume...menurutmu?".,.,jelas Ikki dengan pertanyaan balik ke Ringo

"...lalu, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan ?" tanya Ringo tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Ikki yang terlihat tidak begitu penting baginya

"yaaahh.. kau bisa menungguku tapi juga tidak...itu terserah padamu...tapiii.. " kata Ikki dengan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya

"tapi?...tapi apa? " heran dengan tingkah aneh Ikki setelah itu

"bisakah., kau menungguku hingga aku pulang nanti...mmm..kau... bisa kan?" lanjut Ikki dengan kalimat yang mengagetkan Ringo

Setelah mencerna kalimat Ikki .."eh...ma.,ma.,maksudmu kau ingin aku..kau..tapi...,.," kalimat Ringo terhenti setelah...

...kiss., sebuah ciuman Ikki yang tepat di bibir Ringo ,,seolah menjawab pertanyaan Ringo yang belum selesai.,.blussssh,

(terdiam beberapa saat)

"Apakah itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu .,.,Ringo?" ,.,dengan menatap matanya dengan tatapan hangat kasih sayang

(Terdiam sejenak lagi)

"ya .,itu sudah cukup".,.,kata Ringo dengan memejamkan mata sejenak lalu memeluknya

.."cih ...drama F**K seperti biasa.." tanpa disadari Ikki,Agito yang berada disana secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.,.,.karena menurutnya di pesta sangat menyakiti telinganya karena kebisingan yang diakibatkan Buccha dengan speaker terbarunya.,.

"sangat F**k.," kata Agito sambil tersenyum.,

Setelah pesta usai,Agito mengumpulkan tim Kagarasumaru dan menceritakan percakapan tadi pada mereka untuk perpisahan dengan Ikki...

(Lalu.,.)

"Ke.,kenapa kalian ada disini?" Ikki terkejut akan kehadiran mereka di kepergiannya ,tapi sadar setelah melihat senyum licik Agito .,'pastii..haaaahh .,dasar hiu kecil tukang gosip yang merepotkan'.

Buetaaakk! .,"aww.,what the.,!"

"Bakka .,., apakah kau berniat meninggalkan kami tanpa memberitahu kami.,.,dasar ketua bodoh" Kazu dengan menjitakinya dan tersenyum

"F**k .,pergi sana dasar sialan., biar aku yang menjaga tim yang F**k ini".,,.senyumnya

"hey..hey..hey., mengapa kau seenaknya menjadi ketua .,dasar bodoh.," komentar Kazu

".,.,.,apa.. maksudmu F**K..?" ..hawa membunuh ..sangat kuat ..sampai membuat bulu kuduk Onigiri merinding

"hey.., Kazu .,mungkin lebih baik kau diam saja.," bisik Onigiri pada Kazu karena melihat bayangan hiu di belakang Agito

"cih.,dasar F**k yang tidak tau terima kasih" canda Agito yang memang terlihat bercanda..

"ahahaha...ternyata kau punya selera humor juga ya" tawa Buccha,Emily dan Ikki

Setelah percakapan se-tim,kemudian terdengar suara-suara yang sangat dikenali Ikki

Gadis 1:"jadi crow kun akan pergi ya.,waaah"

Gadis 2:"Ikki kun akan pergi?.,.kemana?.,.kemana?"

Terlihat tiga orang gadis yang sangat familiar dengan Ikki

"Simca.,.,.,juga.,.Kururu..tapi bagaimana kalian?" kaget Ikki

"hai crow-kun.,.," senyum Simca sambil memeluknya seperti biasa atau bisa dibilang sangaaaat luar biasa yang membuat Ringo ...

'hawa ini..!" pikir Ikki sambil melihat ke arah Ringo ..."emmm..ahaha...ha..ha " ..sambil melepaskan pelukan 'biasa' Simca darinya

"hmmph..!" satu kata dari Ringo karena cemburu ... tapi tetap tersenyum akan tingkah Ikki

"emm .,emm jadi kau akan pergi?" tanya Kururu yang baru tau akan hal ini

"ya.. maaf belum memberitahumu .."jawabnya dengan memelas rambut Kururu

"hey Ringo ..apa kau yang memanggil mereka?" tanya Ikki kemudian dengan melihat Ringo

"yah., begitulah ,kurasa mereka harus tahu.." dengan tampang yang masih agak cemburu

"Kau ini., seharusnya tanyain dulu kan.,.,." kata Ikki sambil menarik nafas dalam, dengan tatapan 'haaaahh... ini merepotkan Ringo'

"yah mau gimana lagi kan .,.,.," jawab Ringo yang kelihatan sudah tidak cemburu lagi

Setelah semua persiapan sudah siap dan juga telah mendapat hadiah perpisahan dari teman temannya yang sudah pergi untuk memberikan waktu berdua pada Ikki dan Ringo ., pun terlihat datang menggunakan pakaian khasnya plus topinya yang bundar...,

"Yo ..Dr." sapa Ikki

"Ohh .,Ikki., sudah siap persiapannya .,? hai juga Ringo...apa kabar?"

"aku baik.." jawab Ringo dengan wajah yang sedikit murung

"yah begitulah .,umm tapi tunggu sebentar.,"jawab Ikki lalu menatap Ringo yang sudah kelihatan tidak tega dengan perpisahan ini.,

"umm.,aku.,.,berapa lama kau akan pergi Ikki.,?" tanya Ringo sedih

"aku tak tau..mungkin satu tahun " dengan jawaban yang terlihat sangat tidak memuaskan Ringo

"...kita akan bertemu lagi kan? ...,berjanjilah Ikki!" ucap Ringo dengan menghapus air mata yang sudah tidak bisa diajak bersabar lagi

"aku .,berjanji jika pulang nanti,gadis pertama yang aku temui adalah kau .,ehehehe.,"

Dengan sangat yakin Ikki mengatakannya sambil memeluk Ringo erat dan hangat.

"...terima kasih... aku., pasti akan menunggumu Ikki.,"menangis dan memeluk Ikki kembali dengan seberkas warna merah di wajahnya.

"jangan menangis ... aku akan baik baik saja kok" setelah melepaskan pelukan dan menghapus air mata Ringo

"ya...aku akan berusaha...tapi ...jaga dirimu baik baik..makan yang teratur...tidur yang nyenyak..lalu..jangan lupa janjimu! " kata Ringo dengan senyum manisnya yang kembali di wajahnya.

"ooosssh.."balas Ikki dengan senyum lega "sampai jumpa..!"

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh Ikki berbalik dan berteriak...

"AKU.,PASTI AKAN KEMBALI RINGO...TUNGGULAH! .," sebuah teriakan yang terdengar dan membuat Simca dan Kururu iri terhadap Ringo.,

" ya., aku tahu .," dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi tangisan kecil Ringo seolah menghapuskan kesedihannya.,.,Seperti pelangi dengan warna yang paling indah setelah badai...

'aku pasti akan menunggumu..' bisik Ringo dalam hati.

yaaahhh...itulah ch. pertama...

makasih sudah baca ... tolong di comment dan di Review

OK..thaaaankss

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

OHOHOHOH RED COME BACK…..ane sangat minta maaf kalo fic ane terlihat lebih aneh dari yang laen (NORA) ..tpi ane akan berusaha semax mngkin tuk crita nich..dan untuk telatnya update ane juga minta maaf tuk sebesar2nya XP

::One thing cerita ini milik Ito Ogure ane hnya meminjam ceritanya,Okay::

Ch2. "it can't be"

"RINGO'S POV"

KRIIINNNGG…

"semuanya jangan lupa untuk membuat tugas terakhir ini… ini adalah tugas terakhir kalian untuk kenaikan kelas ..jadi jangan sampai untuk tidak membuatnya…kelas bubar!"

"yess sir"balas seluruuh siswa kompak..

Seusai itu Aku lalu menyusun buku-bukuku dan memasukkanya ke dalam tas "ngg..Emily,Nakayama.."

"Ringo kami ingin membeli buku di mal, kau mau ikut tidak?" ajak Emily sambil duduk di mejaku

"ya Ringo,ada komik keluaran terbaru loh"tambah Nakayama membujuk dengan puffy eyes-nya

"Ummm..baiklah jika kalian memaksa"jawabku dengan senyum

Sesampainya di toko buku kami pun mulai mencari buku buku yang kami idamkan

Emily di bagian novel ..Nakayama di bagian komik…dan aku di bagian buku pelajaran

"hmm..seperti biasa kami selalu terpisah seperti ini..tapi biarlah..toh,akan ketemu lagi" setelah bosan mencari mereka,aku mulai melanjutkan mencari buku lainnya,membayarnya dan menunggu diluar sambil duduk di kursi umum.

"HEYY!.. TUNGGU,,,AKU BILANG TUNGGU!"tiba tiba teriakan seseorang yang mengagetkan semua orang yang berlalu lalang,termasuk aku "hmm ada apa ya?"tanyaku melihat kejadian itu

"ITU!" aku sangat kaget dapat melihat kembali siluet itu,,siluet tubuh yang sangat ku hafal.

"IK…" kalimat ku terpotong saat polisi mulai menubruk badanku untuk mengejar orang itu…"hah!..tunggu..hey! IK…ki…"tiba tiba kalimatku terhenti,terhenti tuk membiarkanku berpikir 'tunggu,,apa itu hanya khayalanku..ya,ya aku memang banyak berpikir belakangan ini,tapi itu tidak mungkin Ikki..mungkin saja itu hanya imajinasiku ,ya itu tidak mungkin…..dia' air mataku mulai keluar,tapi kutahan karena banyak orang disini.

GREEEKKK suara pintu geser

"aku pulang.."

"Selamat datang" balas Mikan dan Ume…

"Yaaa, selamat datang Ringo"

'huuh! Suara itu…'

"kau,apa yang kau lakukan disini Simca..Kururu juga ada !..kenapa?" aku terkejut dengan kehadiran tamu tak diundang ini

"yahhh,kami cuma ingin berkunjung.. apa salah?" Tanya Simca

"maaf Ringo..kami tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu,tapi..umm gimana ya?.." Kururu jawab dengan nada yang agak gugup

"yahh,jangan dipikirkan ,nggak masalah kok..kami juga butuh tamu saat ini"ucap Mikan "hey Ringo cepat ganti pakaianmu dan buatkan mereka minuman atau apalah"

"baik.." kataku sambil menuju kamr tanpa menglihkan perhatian dari mereka berdua terutama Simca.

DI KAMAR

"apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh mereka berdua,terutama SIMCA!,,grrrr… semoga dia tidak meceritakan kejadian kemarin pada Mikan dan Ume" kesalku sambil mengganti pakaianku.

DI RUANG TAMU

NORMAL POV

"anu.. Mikan-niichan mengapa Ikki belum juga pulang…" Tanya Kururu pada Mikan tetapi mikan hanya mendesah "eh maaf jika ini menyinggung..sebaiknya tidak usah kutanyakan"

"sebenarnya Kami juga memikirkan hal yang sama ..kapan Ikki pulang …pertanyaan itu sudah ada dipikiran kami sejak dia pergi..terutama Ringo…..Ringo.." drap drap drap

RINGO'S POV

"kalian mau minum apa ?"tanyaku yang sudah memakai baju biasa

"ehh!Ringo! kami.."jawab Mikan gugup karena takut aku mendengar percakapan tadi

"tidak apa… jadi kalian mau minum apa? Hmm?" balasku dengan senyum dan sambil melihat wajah semua orang…

Hening….

"baiklah..aku minum teh saja ya" Simca memecah kesunyian

"baiklah,ada yang lain lagi…hmm Cuma itu,baiklah"aku pun pergi tuk membuat teh Simca

Sesaat di dapur

"Nii-chan….nii-chan baik baik saja kan?"suara Ume dari belakangku yang membuatku kaget

"Ya!..Ume..emm aku baik baik saja..mengapa kau Tanya begitu?" dengan cepatnya kuhapus tetesan air mata yang mulai mengalir

"nii-chan…nii-chan menangis.."balas Ume

"ahahaha.. aku?,aku tidak nangis kok.." bodohnya aku berbohong pada sesuatu yang sudah jelas..

"Ikki-chan pasti akan pulang…nii-chan tidak usah khawatir,dia sudah berjanji kan?..hehe"

"..makasih..Ume…..apa Ume juga haus,..akan niichan buat teh jika Ume mau" balasku dengan menepuk pundak Ume

"ya,Ume mau" senyum Ume

"Ringooo! Teeehnyaa sudaaah belooomm?" teriak Mikan-nee dari ruang tamu

"yaaaa" aku pun cepat cepat tuk membawa teh itu ke ruang tamu

GREEEKKK

Kubuka pintu ke ruang tamu..

"nihh tehnya..jadi apa yang kalian permasalahkan sampai datang ke sini?" Tanyaku

"yaaahh kami sihh Cuma ingin bertamu saja..itu aja..sambil melihat lihat suasana rumah ini sekarang.. " jawab Simca dengan khasnya

"yaa Ringo ,kami Cuma ingin berkunjung" ucap Kururu

DING DONG DING DING

"wah wah wah.. sudah jam 9 ya? Ok saatnya pulang" Simca beranjak dari duduknya

"ya aku juga …nanti kalo telat bisa dimarahi Ine-chan"Kururu juga

"baiklah ,makasih sudah berkunjung.."ucap Mikan

"datang lagi yaa…Kururu dan Simca nii-chan"

"OK.. daaahh…Ringo" Simca pamit

"bye Ringo,Ume,Mikan-nee"Kururu pamit

"yaaaa"

"hey Ringo,jangan lupa tutup pintunya ,aku ngantuk" perintah Mikan

"baik…Ume juga tidur yaa" kataku pada Ume

"Ok"

Setelah menutup pintu dan beranjak ke kamar tuk tidur ..tiba tiba ada orang mengetok pintu

TOK TOK TOK

'haaaahhh siapa sih,,malam malam gini..lelaaaah…biarlah,toh dia juga akan bosan tuk mengetok pintu" aku pun mengambil bantal dan menutup telingaku

"NORMAL POV"

DI LUAR

TOK TOK TOK

"brrrrr..brrr…brrrr…hatsyu..Brrrr mereka dimana sih…gaahh dingiiinnn" ucap seorang misterius-man

TOK TOK TOK

"terpaksa…harus gunakan jalan pintas..brrr..tunggu tapi..bunga ini akan rusak kalo gitu …duuh gimana nih?"orang itu tampak bingung

"Ossshhh baiklaaahh" Wuuuusssh,tanpa pikir panjang orang itu pun melompat menggunakan AT-nya menuju ke balkon kamar Ringo

Tuk..

"RINGO'S POV"

'hah bunyi AT! Berarti Ada orang di luar jendela kamarku!' ku pun melihat keluar….

Ada bayangan …hitam…karena disinari oleh bulan dari belakangnya

'siluet itu!….tidak mungkin!' Kulihat baik baik…takut kalau kalau aku hanya berimajinasi atau bermimpi karena udara memang sangat dingin….

Tes..tes

air mataku jatuh kelantai karena aku sudah beranjak dari kasurku dan mulai sadar kalau ini bukan mimpi

Percaya bahwa ini adalah kenyataan..ternyata orang itu..orang itu adalah…

"ik…ki?"…

GREEEKKK….

TO BE CONTINUED

Gahahahaha inilah ch.2 semoga ini dapat menutup bnyak kesalahan di Ch.1 ..

NB. Yang dmaksud Dr di ch.1 adalah Rinta Minami ( )

Btw Air gear udah mau tamat yaaaaa…..:DD


End file.
